


But They Refused

by KitKqtEnderheart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Narrator Chara, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Swearing, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKqtEnderheart/pseuds/KitKqtEnderheart
Summary: Fromthis writing prompt on Reddit:"Frisk and Toriel emerge from the underground and Toriel asks Frisk if she has a home to go to. She says no and wants to stay with Toriel but flyers for a missing child appear on the surface...."The beginning is directly taken from the end of the Pacifist run.The story is written from Narrator Chara's POV. They're just the teensiest bit salty that Toriel "replaced" them.There's some minor established Alphyne and Sansby in here (and maybe some budding Charisk), don't like don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From [this writing prompt on Reddit:](https://www.reddit.com/r/Undertale/comments/3sble0/spoilers_a_little_writing_prompt_for_you/) "Frisk and Toriel emerge from the underground and Toriel asks Frisk if she has a home to go to. She says no and wants to stay with Toriel but flyers for a missing child appear on the surface...."
> 
> The beginning is directly taken from the end of the Pacifist run.
> 
> The story is written from Narrator Chara's POV. They're just the teensiest bit salty that Toriel "replaced" them.
> 
> There's some minor established Alphyne and Sansby in here (and maybe some budding Charisk), don't like don't read.

If Frisk thought this sunset was beautiful, they could only imagine how it must look to the monsters.

"Oh my..." Toriel whispered, almost afraid to break the tranquility.

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore queried.

"Wow... It's e-even better than on TV... WAY better! Better than i ever imagined!" You couldn't help but agree with Alphys.

"Frisk, you LIVE with this!?" They backed away, slightly afraid Undyne would suplex them in a fit of joy. "The sunlight is so nice... and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!"

Papyrus turned to his brother. "HEY SANS... WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?"

"we call that 'the sun,' my friend." 

 _We?_ They decided to let it go.

"THAT'S THE SUN!? WOWIE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!!!" His gleeful half-dance made Frisk chuckle.

"I could stand here and watch this for hours..." The former king of the Underground was entranced.

"Yes, it is beautiful, is it not? But we should really think about what comes next." From what they had heard Underground, Toriel had always been the one to make arrangements and plan for the future of the Underground before she left Asgore.

"Oh, right." His disappointment was mirrored in the rest of the monsters' faces. "Everyone... This is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk... I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?"

_No, no! Humans are bad! Humans hurt other humans! Humans try to kill their children and fight each other and kill anything that moves and-_

"IT'S OKAY FRISK! I'VE GOT YOU COVERED! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THE AMBASSADOR... I CAN DO IT FOR YOU! I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" Before they could stop him, Papyrus dashed down the mountain.

 _They'll hurt him! If there's a higher power, please take care of him!_ They'd never been one for praying, but they feared for their friend's life.

Sans must have picked up on their panic. "welp. someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble. see you guys." He walked back to the Underground, no doubt taking a "shortcut" to the base of the mountain.

 "Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING?" Undyne muttered with an exasperated sigh. "Papyrus, WAIT!" She ran off after him.

"Hey, Undyne!! Wait up!!" Alphys shouted, dashing after her fishy lover.

After a long moment of Toriel glaring at Asgore, he excused himself and left the two of them to talk.

"It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off," she noted, turning back to them. "Frisk... you came from this world, right...? So you must have a place to return to, do you not?"

_No, no nono I refuse to go back to that! I won't!_

"What will you do now?"

"May I stay with you?" they asked.

"What? Frisk... You really are a funny child. If you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened. It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind." She chuckled warmly. "Well... I suppose. If you really do not have any other place to go... I will do my best to take care of you for as long as you need. Now, come along. Everyone is waiting for us!" She led them down the mountain to make peace with the humans.

They didn't have the heart to tell her how their kind treated others.

* * *

They barely recognized themself.

The "girl" on the flyer had waist-length hair, a cute (forest-green, if they remembered correctly) dress, and a big smile.

> MISSING  
>  Franchiska Avrae  
>  14 years old  
>  Last seen: January 2078  
>  Call with any information:

Their parents' number never changed.

"Mom, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Some humans gave them odd looks (not all of them were used to the queen's child being human), but decided against saying anything.

In the bathroom, they found another flyer taped to the mirror.  _I sure look different, don't I?_ Even if they imagined themself with long hair and a dress, their face had changed. Someone who closely knew them would be able to tell they were the same person or at least related, but a passing stranger would barely notice the resemblance. Frisk looked... older? No, not just older. They looked like they had some sort of timeless wisdom from living beyond their years. They supposed they had; after all, they'd accumulated some 20-odd years trying to get the perfect ending between deaths, necessary reloads, and the resets. Even their smile was barely recognizable. They splashed some water on their face and headed out.

They caught up with Toriel near the check-out. "There you are, my child! Is there anything you would like?"

Frisk grinned, pointing at a bar of white chocolate. They weren't a huge fan of it, but they ate it to annoy me. I hate white chocolate with a passion. After a moment of consideration, they requested a bar of dark chocolate as well. My protests cut off instantly, replaced by silent begging.

"Of course you may have both, Frisk!" They never had any real doubts that she would allow them to have both; after all, Toriel wouldn't have offered if they couldn't have had any, and they hardly ever asked for anything extra. Toriel reached to pat them on the head when they caught a glance of a tall businessman with dark hair and almond eyes similar to their own.

Toriel bit her lip as my replacement flinched at her touch for the first time in months.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure you and Grillby can take care of them?... Of course I can take care of Papyrus! What does-... I see. Thank you for taking care of them on such short notice. I will drop them off in half an hour. No, do not worry about picking them up! I c-"

 _Knock, knock._ Despite their home on the surface having a doorbell, Sans always insisted on knocking.

"Who is there?" Toriel called, hand on the doorknob.

"ants."

"Ants who?"

" _ants_ wer the fu- freaking door, it's cold out here." Sans usually wasn't as lax with his language. Toriel pretended to ignore it and giggled as the smaller skeleton entered.

After a brief discussion, Sans and Frisk ambled to his house. They asked why he didn't just teleport back there.

"kid, we have something to discuss." His eyes darkened as he pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket. Frisk kept their poker face, so Sans continued. "franchiska, huh? that's a pretty name. seems like her parents care a lot, too." No reaction. " **S o  w h y  w o u l d  y o u  l i e  t o  u s ?** "

"...You can't tell Mom." Their voice was smaller than Sans had ever heard it.

"you know i don't like promises, kiddo." They gave him The Look. "i won't tell tori if she doesn't ask."

_*Telling the story of your life before fills you with determination._

* * *

Franchiska Avrae was an odd girl. She hardly ever seemed to open her eyes, but somehow, she always knew what was around her. Sometimes, she'd mention something odd that would happen a few days later. Her parents chalked it up to coincidence rather than some odd foresight until she predicted the beginning and outcome of World War III.

"Mom, dad, we need to evacuate everyone. There's going to be a bombing in the town square on Thursday that will start a big fight. We survive, but others don't. Too many people die in those 6 months... We need to warn them." She was laughed off and sent to school.

That Thursday, the town square was bombed. Franchiska's evacuation efforts saved hundreds, if not thousands, of lives. Her parents didn't care. She was thrown into the cold for being a "freak of nature." Her abilities were "unnatural" and "harmful" and they thought she had caused the war. She'd been beaten for her oddities before, but never outright abandoned.

Nobody ever returned from the mountain looming over the town. It was rumored there were demons and monsters under the mountain... She was a demon. It was proven every time she opened her eyes. Sometimes, they were purple, black, yellow... Most of the time, they were red. Red like the determination inside her. Red like the magic she used to warn of danger.

First came the preparations. If she-they-it(?) was recognized, they'd be returned to that place immediately. A quick haircut took out one of their more noticeable features, and some makeup covered their face well enough.

After all, they'd be fine up there, right? They'd just be joining their own kind.

They climbed. They fell. They somehow didn't die.

But they didn't feel alive, either.

* * *

 

At first, they killed in self-defense. Despite the tiny whisper of my calling for us to kill, search for more and kill, they did their best to run from who they could and only kill when they could not. They alternated between fighting and trying to spare Toriel, eventually managing to spare her after dealing a decent amount of damage. They used the same method with Papyrus, who refused to actually kill them. When he gave them the choice to stop fighting, they took it in a heartbeat. The dummy killed them several times before they were saved by Napstablook, who was a pretty cool guy when we got to know him. They accidentally killed Undyne and Mettaton. Sans judged them. They fought and spared Asgore. Flowey killed them several times before they finally killed him for good. Alphys committed suicide.

They reset time and time again until they figured out the ending.

They spared Toriel and Papyrus. The dummy's attacks were much more predictable now. Undyne chased them through Waterfall. They gave her water at Hotland. They befriended her and Papyrus. Mettaton really just wanted to dance. Sans flat-out skipped Judgement and sent them on their way. Everyone defended them against Asgore. Flowey became Asriel. He called out to me... But I couldn't answer. Franchiska couldn't save him. They couldn't save _us._

I miss Azzy.

"Chara's been gone for a long time. What's your name?"

They paused a moment. "Frisk."

"Frisk, huh? That's a nice name."

My brother freed us, and now he's gone.

* * *

We finished telling our story to Sans. Neither of us even knew if he had completely followed it; after all, the line between them, me, and we blurred a lot during that explanation. He just nodded and let them in.

"grillbz, you mind watching the kid? i'm gonna check up on something."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never actually planned to write this chapter. Ooooooops.

“TINY HUMAN!!!” Papyrus had never stopped calling them “Human,” and I don’t know if that was from preference or because he’d never heard their name and nobody actually called them that. “THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE AT SANS’ PLACE REQUESTING TO SPEAK TO YOU!!! THEY SEEM TO BE VERY NICE AND WERE FILLING OUT SOME PAPERWORK WITH SANS!!! SANS SAID YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO COME IF YOU DIDN’T WANT TO... BUT I BELIEVE YOU SHOULD COME.”

They hesitated, seeking guidance. I shrugged. Not up to me, darlin’.

__You know I hate when you call me that._ _

Where I come from, everyone’s darlin’. They inwardly groaned. For real, though... I’m not your guide anymore. Just a dead kid stuck in your head.

After another moment of hesitation, they responded, “I’ll come.”

“GREAT!!!” Papyrus must have moved the phone away from his face as he got significantly quieter. “SANS!!! THE HUMAN WOULD LIKE TO COME!!! WILL YOU BE PICKING THEM UP, OR...? GREAT!!!” His voice raised again. “SANS IS RIGHT OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR.”

 _ _That’s not creepy at ALL.__  “Thanks, Papyrus! I’ll talk to you in a moment!”

Sans let himself in, grabbing Frisk around the waist and pulling them back into a tear in time and space. Frisk landed on the couch, letting out a small squeal of joy.

“Franchiska!” Their parents quickly approached, arms open for a hug.

Frisk’s moment of fear gave me the opportunity to take control. And by that, I mean they half-pushed me and I half-fell into control. Everything suddenly became clearer, and I

“Don’t touch me!” I shouted, pushing them back with Frisk’s SOUL. Their relieved looks quickly melted into pure terror.

“Franchiska?...” their mother asked.

“That’s not their name!” I screamed. It’s not like Sans didn’t know I was in control already, holding me back with his arm. Why he trusted me not to dust him then and there is a mystery, but at that point he wasn’t my main focus. “Their name is FRISK!”

“S-Sans?” Mr. Avrae squeaked. “T-that’s... not our daughter?”

“not right now, anyways. it’s a long story, but apparently, a little voice in their head can also control their body.” Sans kept glancing between us, now using blue bones to keep us apart.

“It’s not like I TRY to take control! I didn’t even know I could until Frisk literally jumped out of their skin! What the hell did you do to them?” I was mad.

__Chara, pl-_ _

“NO, FRISK. I will __not__  let them hurt you again. What kind of friend would I be then?”

 _ _It’s okay, Chara. Just let me back in and it’ll be fine.__  They were determined to fix this mess.

There was no arguing with Determined Frisk.

They started shaking as soon as they were back. “M-mom... Dad... I’m s-sorry. I didn’t mean for C-Chara to take control! I p-panicked! I was af-afraid you’d try to take us away from my n-new family!"

Their parents softened when they knew Frisk was back in control. “But Franchiska, dar-”

“That’s not my name, and can we drop the formalities? The fact of the matter is that you kicked me out of the house, and when you couldn’t milk me anymore because I wasn’t there, you wanted me back.”

“kid, they’re signing official adoption certificates. we’re setting it up so legally, you’re up for adoption. when the paperwork goes through, toriel has an adoption certificate specifically for you. the people handling the legalities are directed to reserve you for her until and unless she is deemed legally unfit to care for you, which she won’t be. she’s already impressed the people who handle that stuff with her love for children. they aren’t trying to take you back, they’re trying to finally make up for it.” Sans took on a tone he reserved only for Talks. Not the borderline-threatening tone he no doubt had used on your parents (we still didn’t know how he managed to get his voice to echo like that in open spaces), but a calm, collected, mostly emotionless voice.

“...you are?”

“Yes, Fran- Frisk,” Mr. Avrae corrected himself. “We just weren’t ready for the responsibility, and we handled it poorly. We’re sincerely sorry. If you would like us to have no further part in your life, we understand, but... if you want to, you can visit us anytime!” He seemed reluctant to let Frisk go completely.

Determination runs in families, eh? My parents were like that too.

__Yep. Speaking of which, when will I get to hear about your sh- cr- ...experience with humans?_ _

You’ve been spending too much time around Dunkle Sans. Hmm... maybe when I have a body again that’s not yours.

__Have you ever-_ _

Don’t push it.

They reluctantly helped Sans and their parents finish the paperwork, leaving their parents with a hug after Toriel had called them home.

“We’ll visit one weekend. Then I can properly introduce you to Chara,” they stated, tears of joy threatening to spill out of their narrowed eyes.

Tell them I say hi and if they dare to hurt you or anyone ever again I will personally find a body to possess and murder them.

“Chara says hi and they’re looking forward to meeting you.”

I did not! Take that back this instant child! And yes, I can call you that! I am seven hundred and twenty-four years older than you!

They giggled as they were tackled by Sans, taking a shortcut to what would soon officially be their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is the end? Maybe? I really just don't know anymore XD

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
